


the party's over

by theinventor



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinventor/pseuds/theinventor
Summary: helen and evelyn share a dance to a tune they've both heard before.
Relationships: Evelyn Deavor/Helen "Elastigirl" Parr
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	the party's over

_the party's over_

_it's time to call it a day_

evelyn chuckled, sitting on a large desk in a room, away from the noise of everyone talking. she sipped her whiskey silently, watcing elastigirl move around the room.

''wow, i didn't know you have a record player,'' 

elastigirl said, running her gloved hand over the buttons idly and looking through the records on the shelf.

the air held unspoken words, and tension. romantic tension,

''well shit, i knew you'd findout sooner or later.''

evelyn said and laughed slightly, putting her glass down. 

_they've burst your pretty balloon,_

_and taken the moon away,_

_it's time to wind up the masquerade,_

_just make your mind up,_

evelyn took a record, pulling it out of the box, her chest brushing up against elastigirl's back ever so gently. she put it on.

helen took a breath as she felt the sudden gentle contact, her eyes closing as the smell of evelyn's perfume graced her nose. 

soft music started to play around the room, and evelyn stepped back a little. 

_the party's over,_

_the candles flicker and dim,_

helen looked at evelyn in a bit of a questioning manner as evelyn dimmed the lights slightly.

evelyn smiled, a row of teeth showing slightly. 

''shall we have a party of our own?'' 

evelyn asked, her voice seeming to dance along elastigirl's ears. 

helen chuckled and walked closer, smirking slightly. 

''alright then, miss deavor.'' 

she said oh so softly and teasingly, looking up at the taller woman. 

evelyn gulped slightly, looking down at elastigirl and grinning in her evil manner. 

''well shit, i didn't know you were so forward.'' 

she said, putting her hands on elastigirl's waist, sending fire up and down her whole body. 

helen nearly fainted, the touch sending the force of lightning down her spine. 

her hands wrapped around the back of evelyn's neck, her fingers twining as her hands met. 

evelyn started dancing, leading elastigirl on. 

she never thought this could happen, especially not like this, and especially not then and there. 

she looked into elastigirl's eyes, smiling softly. 

helen couldn't believe it. she did what she wanted. what she knew would make her happy. 

the dancing went on forabout 30 minutes. 

_you danced and dreamed through the night,_

_it seemed to be right,_

_just being with her._

the most recent song was coming to an end, and none of them noticed. 

evelyn's brain simply up and left, and evelyn didn't seem to mind. the inventor got an idea. 

surely, it was a good one. 

helen looked into evelyn's eyes, captivated, swimming in the blue. 

she wanted the inventor so bad. for so long, and now she has her. 

helen decided to be quite bold, and started to thread her fingers through evelyn's hair. so soft. 

evelyn blushed slightly, starting to lean closer, their lips a breath away from each other. so close, and yet, so far away... 

helen, of course, closed her eyes, tilting her head to the left. 

evelyn tilted her head to the right, closing her eyes and parting her lips slightly, moving the smallest bit closer.... 

_now you must wake up,_

_all dreams must end._

helen jolted upright, her chest heaving as she was panting, her forehead slightly dotted with cold sweat.

evelyn sprung up, lifting her head from the desk, panting slightly as she looked around in panic. 

_the party's over,_

_it's all over,_

_my friend..._

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! i know i've been gone for a while. i'll try to write as much as i can!


End file.
